


Someone might see

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted!Harley, Anal Sex, Come Eating, I didn't decide the boy's age - but both are 17+, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, and i mean very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: Harley Keener-Stark is about to arrive to the compound for the first time in years. He’s adoptive father is too busy reworking the accords with the returned Rogues to visit him this weekend.Peter Parker spends much of his free time there, tinkering in the lab designed by Mr Stark and enjoying his exchange of ideas with the man. No matter how busy he is, Tony always makes time for his boys.Peter is curious about Harley, but he also doesn’t want to intrude. In the end, he picks up his tablet and decides to go ask Mr Stark about a new problem he encountered. Maybe he can be there when his son arrives and Peter will feel less self-conscious if Mr Stark leads the introductions.However, Harley is already there. In his father’s arms, but it couldn't be further from a hug. Tony isfeeling him upand Harley seems to love it.





	Someone might see

Tony looks up at the sound of the elevator arriving. He busied himself by preparing a shake for Harley while he waited. He’s been restless ever since F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him that their plane took off. It’s been years since he had Harley visit him at the compound. Their home is Stark Tower, but now that Harley is older, Tony doesn’t feel too guilty when he leaves him alone for a few days.

The reason why he doesn’t bring his son along is the nature of their relationship. Tony dreads anyone finding out. He’d never would have thought himself capable of such an abominable sin, but when Harley moved in after the adoption, things soon became to progress towards it. If Tony is completely honest with himself, it all felt frighteningly natural.

But he knows that it isn’t, even if they aren’t related. No one can ever know. That’s why Harley’s visit is so unsettling. It’s been two weeks, however, which is way too long for them to spend apart and Tony can’t leave their work on the Accords. Despite the group’s newfound cooperation in the matter, their progress is abysmally slow. So, he invited Harley to stay for the weekend. And now, he’s here, behind the elevator doors that’ll reveal him in a second, gorgeous with his honey-blond curls and bright blue eyes. Tony swallows hard.

The next thing he consciously registers is the twitch of his cock. Then, slowly, his brain catches up. Harley looks absolutely enticing in a black T-shirt that hugs his figure perfectly and light jeans. By the time Tony manages to choke out a greeting Harley is flush against him in a hug that they could hardly explain away as innocent. Much less the kiss Harley presses on his lips. He flicks his tongue out, but Tony doesn’t give way. It’s torture, but they mustn’t.

“Baby,” he coos, “you know that we can’t to this here.”

“But I’ve missed you,” Harley complains. “I’ve been thinking about you during the whole flight,” he adds, and his meaning is impossible to miss when he bucks his hip forward so that his erection is pressed against Tony’s. Harley gasps and Tony can’t resist curling his fingers at the nape of his neck. But instead of pulling Harley up and devouring his mouth as he craves to, Tony pushes his boy away.

“Stop, Harl. Someone might walk in.”

“Then, um…,” Harley offers tilting his head in mock thoughtfulness, “let’s go to your room?”

“Baby,” Tony breathes. He is unable to keep his hands off his son. He squeezes Harley’s hip and casts around for a coherent sentence. “If someone sees or hears… I am your father.”

“You are not,” Harley protests, indignant.

“Oh, but I am, Harley Keener- _Stark_.”

Harley glares at him, but his tone is playful when he speaks. “Could be your spouse, too with that name.”

“No, with _this_ name, you can _never_ be my spouse,” Tony says and he’s surprised to find that his words hurt. Harley notices and he hugs him again, this time more supportive than seductive.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you, too. God, I missed you so much,” Tony admits, wrapping his arms tighter around Harley. “Made you a strawberry shake,” he says when they let each other go.

Harley accepts it with a devilish smile and Tony soon recognises his mistake. Harley, perched on a bar stool, sipping a thick pink drink and occasionally licking it off from the corner of his mouth is nothing that makes resisting the urge to have him right then and there any easier. Harley doesn’t say anything as he starts walking away after finishing his shake. He passes Tony without so much as a glance.

Even though Tony knows a bait when he sees one, he simply can’t have it.

“Where are you going?”

There. Finally, a proper sentence. Something that normal parents ask their children. They don’t get those smiles though. Not the one that Harley throws at him, looking back over his shoulder, licking his pink lips, batting his eyelashes. Tony is ruined, but he stands his ground.

“I’m gonna remove this plug. Why prepare myself if you won’t fuck me?”

Tony is lost. He closes the distance between them in two long strides. His arms wrap around his boy, hands roaming his torso.

“You are wearing a plug right now?” he rasps.

“Put it in after I finished cleaning myself. Wanted to wait for you, but I needed to be full so badly…”

“Fuck,” Tony breathes, cupping his son’s rock-hard cock. “Fuck, baby, I want you so much.”

Harley turns to face him. For a few seconds, he only looks at Tony, lips hovering barely an inch away from his, then, he places a hand on Tony’s chest and pushes him against the counter. With a barely audible whimper, Harley grinds against him.

“Yes,” he pants. “I miss you. I want you so badly,” he pleads, hips trembling as he rubs his erection against Tony’s. “I’m all lose and slick for you, please…”

The last of Tony’s resolve crumbles at that. There are but a few things that turn him on as maddeningly as Harley’s dirty talk. He pulls his boy in a hug, lifting him off the floor and kissing him deeply and hungrily.

“Fuck,” Tony rasps. “Come on, Harl,” he calls starting towards the corridor, “now, or I swear to–”

Harley’s not moving. He holds Tony’s hand, but stands there, staring at…

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Peter Parker is standing in the doorway, eyes wide and glued to them. The flush that colours his cheek tells Tony that he has been there for some time.

It’s Harley, who speaks first, Tony being at a complete loss for words.

“You must be Peter.” He sounds so untroubled by being caught, that it makes Tony tear his gaze from Peter and glare at his son. But it doesn’t stop there. “Do you like what you see, Parker?”

Tony opens his mouth to tell Harley off, but then the softest of whimpers comes from Peter’s direction and Tony’s eyes dart towards him.

Peter Parker – whose beauty Tony noticed even though he never thought about cheating on his boy – looks downright mouth-watering with shiny lips, red where he worried them and a bulging erection evident through his sweatpants.

He seems unable to speak though, and it’s Harley who breaks the silence again.

“Look at how hard you are. It’s for us, isn’t it?” he croons, and Tony begs that he stops because if Harley starts talking dirty with Peter like that, he’ll bend him over right there and fuck him senseless.

“Tony,” Harley says, stepping to his side and pressing a light kiss on his neck. “Can we have him, please?”

Fuck. _I want one. No._ Like father, like son – only this time Tony is desperate to give in.

Instead, he says, “No, baby, you know that’s not how it works. We need Peter’s consent. If he wants to…” Tony lets the sentence hang – they all understand, and he couldn’t have said it without his voice breaking anyway.

Peter steps out from behind the doorframe that half hid him. He’s must be aware of both set of hungry eyes glued to him, because his cheeks turn a deep red. He tries to cross his hands in front of his body to hide his erection, but it’s hopeless. He gasps as the side of his fingers brushes against it. He looks down as though he needed a moment to muster up the courage to speak, then, in the softest voice he asks.

“Can I watch?”

He raises his eyes at Tony, then at Harley and waits.

Tony can feel Harley squeezing his hand. He does it subconsciously whenever he’s near. That knowledge does nothing to help Tony produce a coherent answer, so he ends up conveying his assent by holding his hand out to Peter.

Peter looks dazed as he follows Tony and Harley to the man’s bedroom. It’s a spacious one with a huge bed in the middle and two armchairs in the corner. Peter starts towards one of them, but Harley stops him.

“You’ll need to be closer than that to see.”

Peter hangs his head in embarrassment but stops. The scene makes Tony uncomfortable. They need to give Peter absolute freedom in this. His enhanced senses are one thing – and god knows what they do to him in bed – but the discovery about Tony and Harley can be just as disturbing as it seems to be exciting.

“Harl, let him go. You can come closer whenever you want, Peter. You can walk away, too, if you are not sure,” he assures, trying to sooth his own worries as much as Peter’s.

“I’m sure, Sir,” Peter replies and Tony hears Harley’s breath hitch. Next, he feels his son step behind him.

“He calls you _Sir_?” he asks in his dirtiest voice. Tony’s eyes fall shut as Harley’s hands move towards the fly of his jeans. “Does it make your cock twitch, hearing him say it so obediently?”

 _Nngh_ is all the reply Tony manages. The way Harley drags his thumb down his length through his underwear is maddening.

“Oh, but I understand, it got to me, too,” Harley admits, pressing his cock to Tony’s ass. “Should we give him a good show, old man? Make it worth his blushes?”

Tony turns at that, grabs Harley’s neck, tilting his head up. The moan Harley lets out only encourages Tony as he devours him, licking so deep in Harley’s mouth that the boy’s knees almost give out. But Tony is holding him steadily, his other hand firm on the small of his back.

“You like to tease, don’t you?” Tony asks pulling away from him. “Not so talkative now, are you?”

A desperate, whimpering _please_ is all Harley gets out, panting and trembling in his father’s arms.

Tony gives it to him and kisses him hard again. When Harley’s legs start shaking Tony lifts him up, hands under his thigh. Harley makes surprised sound, but his arms wrap around Tony’s neck instinctively. He throws his head back and utters the most delicious keening sounds as Tony rubs him against his own cock.

“Can you feel what you do to me, baby?”

“Nnnngh, fuck me please,” Harley begs, cupping Tony’s cheek and kissing him, clumsy and desperate.

Tony lays him down on the bed so that Peter can see them from the side. Hovering above Harley, he licks his way along his collar bone, up his neck, to his ear.

“I’m impatient, too, but what about Peter? We should give him something to look at,” he says, trailing one hand down on Harley’s torso.

When he brings it up again, he’s pulling Harley’s T-shirt off. Tony’s endeared by his boy’s clumsiness as he takes it off. He loves every sign of Harley’s eagerness and rewards him by suckling on his nipple. Soon, Harley’s a writhing, begging mess underneath him.

When Harley reaches for the fly of his own jeans Tony slaps his hand.

“Patience, baby,” he chides.

“Please touch my dick,” Harley moans. “I’ve been hard for so long. Please, Tony.”

“You are right. You’ve been so hard… And Peter still hasn’t seen your beautiful dick. We should show him, after all he asked us to let him _watch_ ,” Tony muses and starts opening Harley’s jeans. “Can you see from over there, Pete?” he asks without looking away from Harley.

“Yes,” comes the shyest of replies and Tony smirks.

He hooks one finger into the hem of Harley’s boxer and lifts it. Harley keens at the sensation, but Tony doesn’t give in yet. He pulls his jeans down all the way but keeps playing with the underwear. He traces its edges with his nail, holding Harley in place with his other hand on his hip.

“Plea-he-ease,” Harley sobs, breaking Tony’s grip and bucking his hips up.

Tony leans in to kiss him and pushes his hand down Harley’s shorts. His son cries out but never breaks the kiss. Tony hums contentedly and brushes his thumb against the tip of Harley’s cock.

“Come, Harl,” he says gently when they part, “lift yourself up, that’s it,” he comments as he rids his boy of his last piece of clothing.

Tony takes in Harley’s beauty and the knowledge that Peter is doing the exact same thing turns him on even more. He slips down from the bed and pulls Harley to the edge. Kneeling between his legs, Tony takes him into his mouth without hesitation. He needs the hot velvety weight of his son’s cock on his tongue – he’s missed the sensation for too long.

Tony has no idea how much time passes before he hears Harley say his name.

“Tony,” he moans. “Tony, please, you are making my hole clench and the plug is driving me mad.”

Tony growls, but manages to speak. “Want me to stop is that it?” he asks letting Harley’s cock flap against his stomach and licking his way up his length.

“Take it out, please, I’m gonna… I’m gonna ruin it, please, please, fuck!”

“You are all right, baby,” Tony soothes and squeezes the base of Harley’s deep red, leaking cock. “Breath, you can do it. That’s right. Pull up your legs.” He runs his palm across the back of Harley’s thigh. “Higher. Spread them. Like that,” he praises, losing himself in the deliciously promising sight.

Tony brushes his thumb along his boy’s perineum, then presses the plug gently. Harley sobs, writhing.

“Peter,” Tony says, looking up. The boy’s eyes are dark with lust and he’s fisting his cock through his sweatpants. He seems to be really into it, and it emboldens Tony. “Come here,” he invites. He’s still worried of hurting Peter by this, but there is no hesitation in his eyes as he walks over to kneel beside Tony. “Look,” Tony tells him and he does.

“Peter will watch me eat you out, is that all right?” he asks, delighting in the surprised gasp from his side and the whine from up the bed.

He proceeds to work the plug out slowly, peppering Harley’s buttocks and the back of his thighs with light kisses.

“Look at him stretched around it,” he tells Peter when the plug is halfway out. He only says it for the sake of dirty talk, because Peter’s eyes are already fixed on his boy’s hole. “He likes them big, his plugs, to remind him of my cock,” he adds and squeezes the base of Harley’s cock again. “Don’t come yet. Gape for us,” he tells and pulls the plug out completely in one swift movement.

Harley’s hole closes. One second, then another and he’s gaping for both of them to admire. Tony growls but holds back. Set on giving Peter the chance to enjoy the delightful spectacle, he waits until Harley’s hole opens for the third time before diving in and licking as deeply into his boy as he can. When Harley’s rim flutters close again, Tony sucks in a way he knows Harley loves and the boy’s answering cry makes him hum contentedly.

He continues ministrations and only glances up when he hears Peter moan beside him. Their gazes meet and Tony swears inside. Pushing two fingers into Harley, he pulls away.

“Sorry, baby,” he says, voice hoarse, as he starts fingering his boys languidly, “but look at Peter. Look, how much he loves the way I love you.”

The mention of his name startles Peter and tears him from the dreamy state in which he was watching them. He looks between Tony and Harley, mouth hanging open, pupils dilated eyes shiny with tears for lack of blinking - and maybe need too.

“Beautiful,” Harley whispers, pushing back on his father’s fingers.

“Fuck, Harl, baby, do you mind if I kiss him?”

“Not if I can watch,” Harley replies, rising up on his elbows. “Peter?” he asks and Tony’s proud of him.

He turns towards Peter and brushes the back of his free hand against his cheek. “Peter?” he prompts softly, too.

The boy seems unable to speak, but he turns his head to the side and kisses Tony’s palm.

“Fuck,” Tony hisses enjoying Peter’s tongue for a second before sliding his hand to the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Despite his desire, he takes it slowly. He pauses Peter before they can meet and flicks his tongue out to tease Peter’s mouth open. It works, his lips fall open with a small gasp and Tony can taste him before Peter could. Tony takes in the sight before him, dark curls, flushed cheeks, eyes closed and mouth open, ready for him. He doesn’t make Peter wait.

It turns out that like Harley, Peter also makes the most maddening sounds when in pleasure. Tony moves his hand upwards and pulls lightly on those soft curls. Unlike Harley, Peter keens at the sensation. Tony can hear Harley chuckle and he smirks too.

He pulls away and looks between the boys. Harley looks drunk, but that can also be the result of Tony’s fingers slowly thrusting and curling inside him.

“How’d you like my taste?” Harley asks shamelessly.

Peter licks his lips and tilts his head as if trying to remember.

“I don’t know… Can I have an other taste?” he asks innocently and now it’s Tony who chuckles. But he’d be loath to see Peter lacking anything, so, after brushing one last time against Harley’s prostate, he pulls out and offers his fingers for Peter.

The boy takes them more eagerly than Tony would have thought.

“Fuck,” he hisses, “where’d you learn to do that with your tongue?”

He gets no answer, only another smirk that makes Peter’s cheek hollow around his fingers. Harley watches, panting and reaching down to finger himself. When Peter swallows around Tony’s fingers with a delighted hum, the man swears again.

“Look at me surrounded by such greedy boys. What am I to do with you now?” he muses.

Harley is quick to give his mind. “Make Peter take out his cock. I want to see him.”

“What are you, a child?” Tony chides, pulling his hand away from Peter and slapping Harley’s ass lightly. “Do it yourself.”

Peter whimpers at that and Tony can’t decide whether it’s prompted by the prospect of freeing his cock or his fatherly comeback.

“Come here, Peter,” Harley gestures to a spot level with his head. He only continues once Peter has complied. “Take out your cock.”

Peter does, pushing down his sweatpants carefully and lets his cock bob in front of Harley’s face. Tony licks his lip. Peter is beautiful and Harley must agree judging by his reverent expression.

He also must have caught on with how much Peter gets off on their incestuous relationship, because when he speaks, he addresses Tony in a way he never does.

“ _Father_? Can I suck on Peter’s dick, please?” he asks, barely managing to conceal his satisfaction when Peter groans at that.

“You can, baby. You deserve it for being such a good boy and asking my permission first,” Tony improvises and it seems to work judging by the precome leaking from Peter’s cock.

Harley smirks at Tony and flicks his tongue out to catch that drop. Peter whimpers, his hip bucking forward.

“Shh, steady,” Harley cautions. “Come, kneel on the bed.”

Peter steps out of his pants and climbs on.

“Turn, so that Tony can watch,” Harley adds, then he winks at his father.

Tony smirks. Harley is a little devil and he can’t wait to see how Peter takes to his games. He frees his own cock and starts stroking it as he watches Harley suckle on the tip of Peter’s dick in a way he knows to be delicious.

“Mmm, you taste amazing,” Harley praises and it hits Tony that up until that moment Harley has only ever told him such things. The realisation makes his cock twitch and he watches on eagerly as his boy loses his virginity for a second time. Despite knowing that it doesn’t make sense, the idea turns him on like nothing else.

Peter is now balls deep in Harley’s mouth and he’s yet to figure out how much Harley enjoys altering his pace when giving oral. He watches Peter’s expressions turn from bliss to confusion then to torment as Harley pulls away and continues with the lightest teasing flicks of his tongue.

Then, Tony watches with amusement as Peter reaches to run his fingers into Harley’s hair. He knows what is to come. Harley pulls away and looks up at Peter.

“Don’t,” is all he says, but his commanding tone sends a shiver down Tony’s spine. It makes him remember the first blowjob Harley ever gave him and he can’t resist touching his boy. He runs his hands up his legs, then his stomach, revelling in the softness of his skin and the dance of his muscles underneath.

Harley hums in pleasure, but his attention is back to Peter’s cock. He’s guiding Peter on his tongue by a hand on Peter’s hip. This pretend laziness is a favourite game of his, while he’s still in control of the situation. When Peter missteps and thrusts forward before Harley lets him, his punishment is imminent.

“You are very needy, aren’t you?” Harley says, pulling away. “But god, you are beautiful. I’ll just watch you for a time, shall I?”

Peter whimpers and apologises.

“Don’t you trust me to give you a good time, Peter?” Harley pouts.

“I, ahh, I do, please,” Peter begs. “Please don’t stop, Harley.”

For Tony, it’s very exciting to watch someone submit so readily to Harley. When he gets like this with him, he usually teases back until both of them are so wound up that they fuck, wild and silent, continuing their back and forth with teeth and nails. Tony loves those fucks, but he’s more than intrigued to see how the current situation pans out.

“Lay back,” Harley instructs running a hand down Peter’s stomach. “Can I see your hole?” he asks, more softly than before.

Peter blushes and looks at Tony. He immediately recognises the boy’s distress and moves to sit next to him.

“What’s wrong, Peter? Talk to me,” he says, caressing the boy’s face from above him.

“I’m not… I haven't…,” Peter looks at both of them in turn, then casts his eyes down to finish on a barely audible whisper, “…haven’t prepared.”

“Oh, baby,” Harley croons, cupping his face. “Such a precious, innocent boy. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You can always say no, to anything I say. You know that, right?”

Peter’s eyes shine with shameful tears, but he blinks them away. “I don’t want to say no. Want to take what you give.”

Harley glances up at Tony and he nods, understanding the silent question. Harley leans in and kisses Peter. It’s nothing like the light, playful first kiss Tony gave the boy. Harley is soft, determined to make sure that Peter feels how safe he is with them.

“Are you all right?” Tony asks after the boys separate and Peter opens his eyes.

“Yes, Mr Stark,” he assures meekly.

Tony leans down to kiss him, too. “Call me Tony,” he whispers against his mouth. “Unless you want Harley to cum just from hearing you say that,” he teases smirking up at his son.

Harley rolls his eyes but returns his attention to Peter’s cock. He’s gone a bit soft from all the embarrassment. Obeying commands seems to be his thing, but not being ashamed, Tony muses. He doesn’t mind. He’s not much into those kinds of kinks anyway and in any cases he only wants what’s best for his boys.

Tony pulls Peter’s head onto his lap and plays with his hair as Harley sucks him – this time without the torturous pauses. Tony is lost in the sight of Peter’s face, his eyes closing despite his best efforts to keep watching Harley, his lips that still glisten with Tony’s and Harley’s saliva and the blissful expression as he gives up control completely.

Tony reaches to take his hand and Peter smiles up at him gratefully. He needs it, too because Harley starts deep-throating him and he comes completely undone. Tony’s cock twitches, too at the absolutely filthy sounds his son makes.

“Don’t come yet,” Tony whispers, stroking Peter’s hair. “Just let Harl take you _almost_ there. Stop at the edge. You too, baby,” he adds to Harley.

Peter squeezes his hand so strongly it hurts. He writhes and thrusts up into Harley’s throat with what seems complete abandon, but he manages to choke out _stop_ when he needs it.

Harley stops and pulls away, teary eyed but glowing.

“Want a taste, _father_?” he asks deviously and makes a show of leaning towards Tony above Peter. They kiss and Tony hears Peter moan as he watches. He deepens the kiss, because god, did he miss his son’s lips.

When they separate, _I love you_ is on the tip of Tony’s tongue. He bites it back, but then Peter speaks, his voice bordering on reverence.

“You really love each other.”

It’s not a question, but Tony answers anyway.

“Yes, Peter, we do.”

“Thank you, for letting me see it,” Peter says.

Tony lays down to kiss him and Harley soon joins them. Their hands roam each other’s bodies and soon they are all lying on the bed – Tony’s clothes kicked hurriedly off – kissing and rubbing against each other.

When Harley straddles Tony, Peter means to pull back, but Tony stops him with a hand on his wrist.

“Watch him. You’ve never seen anything nearly as beautiful as Harl when I enter him.”

Peter stays where he is and he stares open-mouthed as Harley lowers him on Tony’s cock. Tony groans, needing all his strength not to come right away. The friction is too much – Harley didn’t care to reapply lube and only a little remained from what he used with the plug. The heat and the tightness are enough to finish Tony off any day, but Harley’s deliberately slow movements make it even more difficult to resist.

“Fuck, Harl, stop it,” Tony hisses. “Move, ride my cock like you mean it.”

Harley however continues as he did before, lowering himself slowly then pulling up a bit only to then go further down. When he takes Tony all the way in, his whole body shudders, and Tony sees stars. He reaches to grab Harley’s hips and make him move, but his boy complies before he has to ask a second time.

Tony keeps his eyes open because he can’t get enough of his boy, long lashes fluttering open from time to time, small nose wrinkled in the most enticing grimace of pleasure, full, red lips parted, and those angelic blond curls sticking to his sweaty forehead like honey running down on his face. Tony sits up, wrapping his arms around Harley and capturing his lips with his own.

Harley moans into the kiss and starts trembling at the new angle of Tony’s cock inside him. His movements become erratic, but Tony steadies him and helps him find a new rhythm.

“Cross your legs around me,” he tells Harley.

Harley does, without question, but as he changes position Tony slips out of him. It’s not only Harley who whimpers, but Peter too. Tony lines himself up and pushes back inside Harley swiftly. He doesn’t want to deny his boy even a moment’s pleasure. Harley, however, doesn’t start moving. He cants his hips forward weakly, but otherwise he just kisses Tony’s neck, looking dazed.

Tony tightens his arms around his son and starts thrusting up inside him. At first, Harley meets his moves, but then he just holds on to Tony, trembling, a flow of swearing and begging falling from his lips.

“Lay back, Harl. Feel my hand? You can lay back, I’ve got you. That’s it. Ride me now, see how good it feels,” Tony promises in a low voice.

Harley opens his eyes and looks around him. His gaze rests on Tony and a faint smile appears on his face as he does what his father told him. The head of Tony’s cock nudges his prostate and Harley shudders with pleasure. Before he moves again, however, he pauses, turning towards Peter.

“Touch yourself,” Harley tells him, “and let me hear you.”

Tony can’t resist a few deep thrusts hearing that. Harley meets each one of them, then, when Tony stills, he continues fucking himself on his cock. Tony knows all the sounds Harley makes when his prostates becomes the most sensitive and he takes delight in hearing them. He reaches up to pinch Harley’s nipple, eliciting a high moan and a few fervent thrusts from his son.

In the meantime, Peter is just as vocal as Harley asked him to be. Tony glances at him and his dick throbs at the sight of Peter’s long, deft fingers wrapped around his leaking cock.

“Pick up your pace,” he tells Peter. “Harley’s getting close.”

Peter obeys without looking away from Harley. His moans become deeper, more desperate. Harley keens at the sound of them and rides Tony faster and harder.

“Look at his cock,” Tony orders. “Look how it moves against his abs. You can lick his load off when he comes, how about it, Peter?” 

Peter whimpers and starts fucking his fist violently. His features are contorted, eyes half lidded, but he still watches Harley practically dance on Tony’s cock.

Harley throws his head back and pushes his hip forwards. His trembling tells Tony that he’s found the perfect angle. Tony meets his movements with his own thrusts groaning as Harley starts clenching around him. His head falls back against the pillow and Tony comes, ecstatic, to the symphony of his boys’ orgasms.

Harley rides out his pleasure, then some more. He enjoys overstimulation and Tony loves giving him everything he craves. When Tony’s cock slips out of him, dripping with his cum, Harley coats his finger in it and licks it off.

“Can I offer some to Peter?” he asks, fingering his loose whole.

“Only if he’ll clean yours off from you.”

Peter immediately climbs closer, mouth open, tongue stuck out, ready to take Harley’s fingers. Tony knows that he’d eat it out of his boy, too, but one of their loads should be meal enough for Peter tonight.

“That’s right baby, like that, yes, hollow your cheeks,” he encourages. “God, you two are beautiful.”

When Peter is finished licking off the last of Tony’s cum from Harley’s fingers, Tony cards his fingers through his hair and guides him towards Harley’s chest. He doesn’t let go as Peter starts licking off Harley’s spend from him and enjoys the little keening sounds he makes.

“You see, Tony?” Harley teases, “after all the fuss about someone finding out, we got this.”

Tony can’t help but chuckle as he pulls the two boys down on top of him to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work - and many other that aren't yet on ao3 - on my tumblr https://areluctantsblog.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
